Dimensional Heroes Revolution: Sonic Forces
by jexi the hunter
Summary: Our heroes arrive on Sonic's World where they find it in massive trouble as Eggman and the Universal Villains have taken over. Now they have to fight to take it back.
1. Ultimate Weapon

"Sonic...how I hate him." Eggman said walking down the halls. "I joined you so that if we pooled our resources, we'd finally make the world we've both wanted, Flux."

"Don't worry, Eggman. With our latest collaboration project, your humiliation at that hedgehog's hands and my humiliation at Jexi, Hopeless and...the icy guy's hands be returned a thousandfold!" Flux said.

"Exactly!" Eggman said as thousands of masked fox clones were in pods. "All of our hatred for our enemies has been pooled into this one project! The Elements may have been a failure, but now with that data in our latest project, we finally have the weapon we need, that's more powerful than all of them."

"Uh… are you guys sure we should be experimenting on a mercenary that was still alive?" Buggy asked.

"This is different, Buggy. This individual wanted nothing more than to get stronger. We're simply giving him what he desires. He will be reborn as the ultimate weapon of...the Universal Villains!" Flux said laughing.

No sooner after the end of the nightmare of Danganronpa had ended that the Universal Villains staged a conquest on Sonic's world of Mobius. Eggman lead the charge so that he could take the first step in making the Eggman/Flux alliance a brand name across the globe. Even going as far as cornering a few civilians and Tails.

"Game over." Eggman said before a blue blur zoomed in and took out the nearby robots. This blur was the hero of this world, Sonic the Hedgehog.

"Sonic! Cutting it a little close, aren't you?" Tails asked.

"Yeah, sorry about that, Tails." Sonic said.

"Ah...Sonic. You just showed up just in time." Eggman said as Sonic charged at him before another blur ran into Sonic and knocked him back. This blue was a black hedgehog with red stripes.

"Shadow?" Sonic said in shock before a red zeti joined him. "Zavok?" A blue robotic hedgehog then joined. "Metal?" Then a water like creature joined. "Chaos?" he added before floating down was a jackal like creature in a mask that stood before him. As Sonic charged at them, the figure simply moved to the side as Sonic zoomed past and missed.

"He's even faster than Sonic!" Tails said. "No, it's something different. Gotta analyze him to be sure."

"Tails, I could do with that analysis any time!" Sonic said trying to attack the menacing foe only to be knocked back.

"Sorry, but I can't get a reading. All of these are messed up!" Tails said as Sonic was getting a pounding from the five foes. The jackal then laid on the finishing blow as Sonic fell, defeated. "Sonic!"

Months passed after that as the Last Crusade was finally reaching the world to find it a lot different as flags of Eggman and Flux were hanging in different places.

"Oh I do not like this." Jexi said.

"Is this how it's usually beginning for you guys?" Himiko asked.

"Sometimes, but other times it starts out peaceful. Looks like Eggman and the Universal Villains have been busy." Ming said.

"Hope and the others were down here too when it happened. I pray that they're all okay." David said as they were receiving a transmission.

"Unidentified ship. Are you friend or foe?" a familiar voice asked.

"Silver?" Jexi asked.

"Jexi! You're okay." the voice said as appearing on the screen was a silver hedgehog.

"Of course they are." Maki said.

"I see you got Danganronpa off the air." Silver said.

"It was tough...and stressful with what they were spewing, but it was worth it in the end." David said. "Anyway, what's going on? What the heck happened down there?"

"Sonic was defeated by an unknown enemy. Hope tried to step in to take over, but he got taken down too. We believe both are gone. Eggman and the villains have taken over 99% of the planet. But a resistance with the other Dimensional Heroes and Shining Hope Squad has been formed. I recommend you come join us." Silver said.

"With the way things are, there doesn't seem to be any other options at the moment. Where are you guys based?" David asked.

"Follow the coordinates I'm sending you." Silver said.

"Got them." Vera said as they headed there. They soon entered a base where inside was Amy, Vector, Charmy, Silver and Espio.

"Yay! They're back and alive!" Charmy cheered.

"Ha! See? I knew we didn't have to worry about them." Vector said.

"You were the one mourning for their potential losses a moment ago, Vector." Espio said.

"What? No I was not." Vector said before some junk fell revealing effigies of Jexi and David. "Uh...that's for something else."

"Right…" David said as he sweatdropped.

"This reminds me a bit of Angie." Himiko said.

"Missed you too, Vector." Jexi laughed.

"So, ever since Sonic and Hope have disappeared, we've formed a resistance to push back against Eggman and Flux. Knuckles took charge as commander of the resistance and leader of both Dimensional heroes and Shining Hope Squad." Amy said. "But...he could still be…"

"I'm an optimist, but I'm also a realist. Sonic is gone. And Tails...Tails has just lost it. We have to save the world without them." Silver said.

"Without them is right. And I'm just as glad to finally have Hope gone from this equation." Zoro said as the Dimensional Heroes and Shining Hope Squad entered.

"Wh… what do you mean? You guys actually like Hope gone?" Amy asked.

"He may have been captured, but that doesn't mean he's dead. There's still a chance we could rescue him...again." Zelos said.

"And don't forget Zoro, YOU were kidnapped along with him last time." Nami said.

"Sure, Hope's way of thinking is...a little screwy, but he never really intended anything bad." David said.

"David's right. Hope may mess up a lot but he isn't a bad guy. He just...doesn't learn a lot from his mistakes." Jexi said.

"That's just it, he's nothing but dead weight. It's better for us to cast him off if he doesn't learn. He's holding us back, don't you get it?!" Zoro said.

"That's enough, Zoro. Look, I understand how you feel about this, but that doesn't change the fact that Eggman and Flux have left us strapped for resources." Fumikage said.

"I'm not sure what David's new recruits are capable of, but with the way things are, we'll need all the help we can get." Silver said.

"Speaking of which, how are Kirumi and Gonta?" Sectonia asked.

"They woke up a few months ago and then started working with us after we explained the situation to them." Izuku said. "They're really determined to help us save the world."

"Gonta even wanted to join David's team as a repayment to Sectonia for saving him. He said, 'Gonta no care if desire to be gentlemen is fake, gentlemen must always repay debts.' Or something like that." Lacy said.

"Yeah, that kind of does sound like something he would say." Shuichi said.

"So...where is Knuckles?" Jexi asked.

"He's guiding a new recruit into our ranks today." Espio said.

"New recruits?" Kurochi said.

"Yeah. Like we said earlier, we're strapped for resources, and the one Knuckles is bringing decided to lend a hand of their own. They're a survivor from the city." Silver said.

The door opened and Knuckles came in with said recruit.

"Hey guys, glad to see Jexi and David here and alive. We could use as much help as we get." Knuckles said.

"So is this the rook?" Zelos asked.

"Yup." Knuckles said as they saw said recruit walk up.

He was a black furred bird mobian with black metal gloves and aerodynamic boots. He carried a grappling hook for traversal and his head gear was a mask.

"He doesn't look like much." Charmy said.

"Neither do you, Charmy and I still put your pointy butt to work." Knuckles said. "Here kid, take this."

Knuckles handed the recruit a strange blaster. It was red and spherical with three holes.

"It's going to take a lot to turn this battle around. Where should we start?" Jexi asked.

"We need to start by taking back areas of the world. And hopefully, see if we can find Sonic and Hope." Pit said.

"What's the point? Aren't they both gone?" Usopp asked.

"They aren't, not with the intel I got just recently. They're alive, both of them." Knuckles said. "My spy tells me Eggman and Flux has been torturing them both for the past few months."

"Torture? That's low, even for those guys." David said.

"Where, exactly?" Shuichi asked.

"Inside the newly created Death Egg." Knuckles said. "So we're gonna see about stealing a shuttle and sneaking on board."

"Then let's do it. I'm not resting till we save them." Jexi said.

"Agreed. Hope's no dead weight, he's one of us. No one looks out for any of us better than him." Fuyuhiko said.

"Then let's not waste anymore time. We're saving them no matter what." David said.


	2. Mission to the Death Egg

(Cue- Spaceport Zone: Sonic Forces)

The Recruit grappled his way into the Chemical Plant, also seemingly showing the same speed as Sonic.

"Espio here. My team is attacking the enemy in the orbital tunnel. I think we can hold them off for… no, wait! The masked one's here, the monster that took down Sonic!" Espo said.

"The guy was a total enigma. Nothing we had laid a scratch on him." Dan said.

"Avoid fighting him for now. Just focus on securing a path to the shuttle." David said.

"Hopefully, with a space ship, we can rescue Sonic and Hope from the Death Egg." Jexi said.

Meanwhile in another part of the world, Tails was working to try and repair E-123 Omega. "That's the best I can do for now. Sorry I couldn't do more. Guess I just wasn't smart enough." Tails said before something came up from the manhole behind him. "Chaos!" Chaos slowly made his way to Tails, who had nothing to defend himself with, and Omega was still decommissioned. "Sonic! Help me!"

It was at that moment that a dimensional rift opened up and out ran a smaller blue blur that knocked Chaos aside.

"Sonic, youre ali…! Wait a minute…" Tails said getting a better look. It was Sonic in a way, but smaller, and more rounded.

"Oh… You're that Sonic from the other dimension, aren't you?" Tails asked.

The Classic Sonic shook his head yes as he gave a thumbs up.

"Right, that makes sense, I think. Do you know how you get here?" Tais asked.

"I called him here." said a voice as Hovernyan came out from behind Classic Sonic.

"Hovernyan?" Tails asked. "You led the other Sonic here?"

"In this colossal battle, I knew one sonic wouldn't be enough! Yes, so i travelled into the past to 1991 and brought him here." Hovernyan said.

"Did Hope even know you did that? Before he.. Well, died?" Tails asked.

"I didn't tell anyone. This was a secret mission. And I doubt he would die too easily." Hovernyan said.

"Well dead or not, with this other Sonic here, we can do our part to save the world. That's why Hovernyan brought you here, to save the world, right?" Tails asked Classic Sonic, who nodded in response.

"As for those two...I don't think we have much room for worry. I'm certain they will be saved." Hovernyan said. "An unexpected force has already moved to save them."

Meanwhile, up in space in the Death Egg, Sonic and Hope were inside a cell being watched by Zavok.

"It won't be long before we banish the two of you into space." Zavok said.

"Cool. So you gonna decide to let us in on the fun? Oh that's right. You hate fun." Sonic said.

"I didn't think you would come back to support Flux, Zavok. Not after you betrayed him and Alice beat you within an inch of your life. What changed your mind?" Hope asked.

"This is merely an alliance to get rid of our hated enemies. And I have not forgotten how you tried to kill me when I was weak. I will consider this payback for that." Zavok said.

"For the record, I didn't try to kill you…" Hope said before an explosion erupted and the alarms blared. That's when Sonic and Hope's restraints released.

"The end, huh? Let's see you try something now that we're free." Sonic said.

Two robots came by before knives hit them, sending them spiraling to the ground.

"I take it you're these Sonic and Hope they've been talking about." said a voice revealing to be Maki.

"You're Maki Harukawa, right?" Hope said. "But how did…"

"I wouldn't have found you if not for that stranger." Maki said to a figure in the shadows.

"Geez, first the infinity stones, now prison. You sure you don't have an inner criminal...older brother?" a voice said as Jack stepped out.

"Jack? What're you doing here?" Hope asked.

"I was on my way to rob the Magic Universes' greatest treasures. But then I heard how you got yourself captured. So I came to rescue you so you'd owe me another one." Jack said.

"You're so predictable sometimes." Hope said flipping over Zavok and landing next to him.

"Least I haven't been caught yet." Jack said. "Seriously, bro. You can't do a thing without someone to bail you out."

"Yeah, it does seem that way a lot of the time." Hope said. "I'm useless on my own. I can't do a thing without help."

"In that case...how about we make this a good old fashioned family throwdown?" Jack asked.

"Whaddya mean?" Hope asked.

"I wanna take out some aggression on that red guy." Jack said.

"Just because those two are free from their bonds does not make them free." Zavok said as he jumped on top of a large bee robot.

"Great. They make Buzzbombers in XL size now?" Sonic asked.

Zavok pounded both of his fists before letting out a fierce roar.

"So this guy...I recognize him. Zavok, leader of the Deadly Six and Ouma's leader during the chain crisis right?" Jack asked.

"Got it in one." Sonic said.

"That just means he's dangerous. We'll have to take him out quickly." Maki said.

"Doesn't sound like much of a problem for the Ultimate Assassin, but just to be sure…" Jack said as he touched Hope. "Let's make it interesting." he said as his hand glowed with aura.

"Attack!" Zavok ordered as smaller buzzbombers flew right at them.

Both Maki and Jack easily countered the incoming robots as Sonic zoomed past them and rammed into Zavok at high speed.

"Urgh! But how is this possible? He's using the blue ones moves?" Zavok asked.

"That's his ability at work." Hope said. "The Law…"

"Of Thievery!" Hope and Jack said as Jack jumped at Zavok and sucker punched him.

Sonic intercepted and dealt Zavok some punches of his own. "Maki, wrap this up!"

Maki responded and dealt Zavok a powerful X-slash. Zavok feel to the floor as a weird sound was heard before he disappeared.

"That was weird. Was that really Zavok?" Hope asked.

"I can't say for sure." Maki said. "Either way...about time we left."

"Couldn't agree more." Jack said.

The four left and made their way through the prison.

"I saw the final segments of the last trial. It must be hard knowing you're not a real assassin, or knowing you weren't raised in an orphanage. I just wanna say I'm sorry for…" Hope said.

"Bro, do you ever pay attention to what's coming out of your mouth?" Jack asked.

"It's alright. But it doesn't matter either way. David gave me a chance at a new life." Maki said.

"That's all I needed to hear." Sonic said. "As long as you live free, it doesn't really matter what your story is."

"Heh. Never thought I would be taking words of wisdom from a rat." Maki said.

"Hey, I'm no rat. I'm a hedgehog." Sonic said. "Anyway, it's time we kiss this yawnfest good-bye!"

The four continued running until running into the rest of the thieves and the recruit.

"Jack!" Joker said.

"Guys, get ready. We're leaving." Jack said.

"On it." Mona said as he transformed into a ship.

"Whoa!" Hope said.

"You think a van's the only thing Mona could turn into? How do ya think we've been travelling the universes?" Jack said.

"Maki, you and the rookie still in one piece?" David asked on the comm.

"Oh sure. Don't bother asking how we are." Sonic commented.

"Sonic! Thank goodness. Nice to hear your voice after so long." Knuckles said.

"Likewise. Thanks for coming to get us." Hope said.

"Anything for a friend. Thanks for helping us out, Jack." Sonic said.

"Oh we aren't done yet. Eggman interfered with my plans to steal. I'm helping until this is over. Then I'm gonna rob the Magic Universe blind." Jack said.

"The Magic Universe? What's so valuable that you set your sights there?" David asked.

"A lot of things. Treasures, gifts….golden zodiac keys." Jack said.

"You mean mine?! You're not taking my keys!" Lucy said.

"Oh, I wasn't referring to you. I was referring to the key of Aquarius...the Water Bearer." Jack said.

"Dunno why you'd want a broken key, but whatever suits you." Sonic said.

"You don't know? When a golden key is sacrificed...it takes a year for it to reform. A year's already passed in Fiore. Meaning its been reborn on it and ripe for finders keepers." Jack said.

"Aquarius was inherited to Lucy from her mother. I don't think she'll let you have it without a fight either way." Hope said.

"Can we talk about this later? The Death Egg is on high alert!" Mona said.

"Oh, sorry. Everybody in the cat ship!" Knuckles said.

"I'm not a cat!" Mona shouted as everyone got inside.

"Skull, punch it!" Jack said.

"Got it!" Skull said as the ship took off right into space and headed back to Sonic's world.

Meanwhile…

"Blast! I knew that we should've just killed those two blue annoyances." Eggman said.

"You wanted to torture them. I said we should have just blasted them off into space." Flux said.

"No matter. We still have our weapon to destroy all those heroes. The Universal Villains don't perish so easily." Eggman said.

"That statement is highly agreeable, Dr. Eggman." Said a distorted voice as entered the being that defeated Sonic.

"Infinite. Right on time. We have a new mission. The prototypes in the lab in Mystic Jungle. We need them destroyed." Flux said.

"Fine. Now that I have the final version of the Phantom Ruby, keeping the prototypes around is unnecessary." Infinite said.

"Just be sure you destroy all of them. We can't risk a single one being left in good condition." Flux said.

"Understood, fearless leader." Infinite said floating away.

"For a genetically altered mobian mercenary, he's really obedient." Eggman said.

"Of course. We altered him when we made him compatible with the Phantom Ruby. His will to become stronger has destroyed any sort of resistance inside. But there's nothing wrong with it. All we need is a loyal guard dog." Flux said.


	3. Rumble in the Jungle

On the trip back to Sonic's world, David and Jack have a private conversation.

"So that's why you don't want to us to take Aquarius' key. Lucy has a personal attachment to her." Jack said. "But it wasn't her mother's key originally, right?"

"So we were told, but that doesn't change the fact that she was Lucy's first Celestial Spirit." David said. "From what I've heard from Natsu and the others, they were good friends, even though their relationship was...a bit rocky. Though, that's probably an understatement."

"Yeah, I know what you mean by that." Jack said.

"I'm not gonna stop you from looking for it, but when you get it, just keep Lucy in mind, okay?" David asked.

"Got it, if it really means that much to her." Jack said. "So… How do you feel about all of this?"

"To be honest, with Eggman taking over almost the entire world and his robots all over the place… It's hitting a little too close to home." David said.

"Because you suffered a very similar situation, right?" Jack asked.

"Yeah. Though, with my world restored and Danganronpa off the air, I can finally lay those events behind me." David said. "And when I get my hands on the person that beat Sonic and Hope to within an inch of their lives, I'm gonna clock him real good!" David said pounding his right fist to his left hand.

"If he can take down Sonic and my bro with little effort, defeating him won't be an easy task." Jack said.

"I know. He'll probably be the toughest opponent I've ever fought." David said. "Or any of us have fought, for that matter."

"Yeah. I've seen the chaos the guy has caused. He's a complete powerhouse. There's only one name he goes by...Infinite." Jack said.

"Infinite, huh?" David asked. "Seemed kind of fitting."

"Anyway, me and the thieves will help but don't expect any of us to fight that monster." Jack said. "And we expect some kind of reward after this is over. I don't work for free."

"And what, pray tell, would be the kind of reward you'll be expecting?" David asked.

"Information. You visit the Magic Universe a lot. I was interested if you knew any major magical treasures that could get a thief noticed." Jack said.

"Not sure what kind of treasure I can find, but you've got yourself a deal." David said.

"Perfect. Also...I've heard you ran into Diablo recently."Jack said. "Did he try to hurt Daisy in any way?"

"He wanted to collect on her." David said.

"Damn bastard. He's been up to some shady business lately. He's been gathering the top factionist groups in each universe as of late. He's not kidding about it either. He's even been having the Talented 20 defeat them if they try to resist." Jack said.

"In other words, Talent Corp. is just a cover up." David said. "I ran into someone earlier that wanted a piece of that guy, too. But something doesn't add up. The factionist groups all want to keep the universes separate. What could Diablo want with them?"

"Hard to say. The guy's a creep and an enigma. As for Talent Corp., it's a cover up for his true group. A group of law users that can easily take a city from the ground up. They're called...the Hobbyists." Jack said.

"Hobbyists? Ah, that's right! That kid Aaron mentioned something about that back in Korra's world!" David said.

"The Hobbyists are composed of Law users who specify in different talents. Just like Aaron and gaming. Each of them are world renowned champions in different areas of competition or other." Jack said.

"Thats amazing… if not evil." David said.

"Just keep on your guard. These guys are no joke." Jack said.

"I know. I figured that out when Aaron took control of Vector and Hope." David said.

"Just keep an eye out for them."Jack said. "For now...duty calls for us."

The radio then buzzed. "Guys! It's him!" Silver said on it. "The one who beat Sonic! Currently engaged with him in Mystic Jungle!"

"We're on our way!" Sonic said.

"We won't run into any giant snakes there, right? Just letting you guys know that I hate snakes." David said.

"Just relax. You've got us in case things get rough." Zoro said. "Besides...I wouldn't mind a chance with that guy who clobbered Sonic like a ragdoll."

The three of them soon ran into Mystic Jungle as they hurried to rescue Silver.

"According to Rouge, Silver was checking out one of Eggman's labs before he was attacked." Zoro said.

"Then let's go find that lab and rescue him." David said.

As they ran into the jungle, they came across several robots as they were blasting at them with lasers that caused massive explosions all around.

"Easy with the explosions! You're gonna wake up the neighborhood!" David said.

"Looks like they already did." Zoro said as a gigantic snake rose up from the ground.

"The explosions must have riled it up." Sonic said.

"Scatter! It can't get us all at once." David said.

The snake moved past Zoro and David as it swallowed Sonic.

"Okay...I'm gonna show you hedgehogs don't make good snacks." Sonic said as he was spinning and attacking inside the snake till it coughed him up.

"Whew… That was a close call." David said. "I know you don't like water, Sonic, but I think I'll have Fini wash you up when we get back." David said covering his nose.

"Oh, come on. I don't smell that bad." Sonic said.

"Just smell yourself, you'll figure it out." Zoro said as they rushed to see Infinite battling Silver.

"This was not my intention, but it is always worth it to crush a hero." Infinite said.

"Does anyone other than you believe your lies?" Silver said as the two clashed.

Infinite soon overpowered Silver, but before he went in for the kill, Sonic intervened.

"I don't think so, Jackal." Sonic said before landing.

"So you returned. And it seems I left an impression. The smell of fear is very potent on you." Infinite said.

"That's not fear. I ran all the way here and got eaten by a snake. And you've left no impression. I don't even know your name." Sonic said.

"You may call me Infinite in the short moments that remain with you." Infinite said.

"Infinite. See, we're getting to know one another. So, what's your favorite color? Do you like romantic walks on the beach? What's the source of your power?" Sonic asked. "You don't have to answer the first two."

"The source of my power is of no concern to you." Infinite said.

"Seriously, I want to know the source of your power. I insist." Sonic said before a strange space expanded around them all as Infinite easily kicked away Sonic, Zoro and David.

"What was that?!" Zoro asked.

"It felt like...he was distorting the fabric of space itself." David said. 'That ruby on his chest was glowing when he used that technique. Could that be the source of his power?' David thought to himself.

(Cue- Jungle Outpost- Tekken 7)

"Now...let's take care of you weaklings." Infinite said as copies of himself appeared around him and charged the three.

"Strong words. Well, here are a few words for ya. Ice Reaper Claw!" David called as his eye glowed, allowing him to undergo his transformation and counter Infinite.

"So this is your power." Infinite said suddenly appearing behind David about to kick him before Sonic charged into him.

"Not today. I got a score with you too." Sonic said.

"Did you forget? You barely could even hit me back then." Infinite reminded Sonic before he was hit. "It seems you've exceeded your previous data."

"Unlike mechs, I get stronger with every passing second." Sonic said.

"You have improved. But the three of you will still lose." Infinite said as the space surrounded them all as he fired spheres at them, knocking them on their backs. "As I predicted, you three aren't even worth the effort of finishing off." he said before flying off.

David was weakly getting up from that after reverting. "That was a lot more painful than I thought it would be. It just proves that we don't stand a chance against him. At least not now."

"Yeah, you're right. We gotta get better." Sonic said. "And figure out the source of his power."

"It must have something to do with that ruby on his chest. I noticed it glowing when he was using that space-distortion technique." David said.

"Yeah. I saw it too. Probably one of Eggman and Flux's creations." Zoro said.

"Then I guess we'll have to keep an eye out...right after we rest." Sonic said.


	4. Classic Sonic vs Modern Eggman

After the scuffle with Infinite, Jack went to check on David, who was being tended to by Leia and Chopper.

"How's he holding up?" Jack asked.

"He's recovering well, but he'll be out of the field for a while." Chopper said.

"Not surprised. Even with his Ice Reaper Claw, which was good for countering that ruby of his, they got hit pretty bad." Leia said.

"No doubt Infinite took notice of it. We have to be cautious with that guy." David said.

"Unless we do something about that ruby of his, yeah. It's best we try to avoid him." Jack said. "So, any hits in the Magic Universe?"

"What about the Magic Enforcers?" David said.

"Hmm… Yeah. If they're trying to keep the Magic Universe seperate, then they've got to have something valuable to make sure of that." Jack said.

"The problem is that we don't even know where they're encamped." Chopper said.

"Hold on. Didn't Jude say earlier that he was attacked by one of them when he went to Elympios to get the boosters for the Hyrule Champions?" Leia asked.

"Then there's a chance that they could still be there. It, Rieze Maxia and Korra's world are all connected to the Spirit Realm now, after all. They're not going to take that lying down." Jack said.

"These guys are gonna be really powerful." David said.

"Please, you're talking to the Phantom Thieves. If there's something worth stealing, we'll take it." Jack said.

"I'm sure you will." David said before he winced in pain.

"Take it easy. You're still not fully healed." Leia said.

"Yeah, sorry. Got excited for a moment there." David said.

"Just take it easy for a bit, okay?" Jack said.

"Right." David said.

"So, where was he attacked?" Jack asked.

"Jude went to get the boosters from his assistant Balan in Helioborg. The Magic Enforcers' encampment is probably somewhere near there." Leia said.

"Gotcha. Thanks for the tipoff." Jack said.

Over at the Green Hill Zone...

We look over to see Infinite picking up a ruby similiar to the one on his chest as he crushed it before Flux and Eggman.

"And with that, the last of the Phantom Ruby prototypes are no more." Infinite said.

"Good. Those things were very defective. They only recorded the DNA of the person who activated it. With the lab locked down in Mystic Jungle, couldn't risk letting these things be exposed. Speaking of, didn't you run into Sonic and Ice kid there?" Flux asked.

"Yes, but they were powerless against me. There is no need to concern them." Infinite said.

"You let them live? That is a major concern!" Flux said.

"For you, perhaps. But as long as I wield the Phantom Ruby, they are powerless before me." Infinite said.

"Sonic's...alive? And it sounds like David and his group shut that show down too." Tails said.

Infinite looked to Tails and Classic Sonic's way for a moment.

"What is it?" Eggman asked.

"Nothing. Do we see proceed according to plan?" Infinite asked.

"Of course. When everything is complete, not only will we crush the resistance, but those no good heroes, especially Jexi. Then the Universal Villains will rise to the top, baby!" Flux said.

"And the resistance along with those heroes will submit to the Phantom Ruby's power. All will submit." Infinite said before taking off.

"Where's he going?" Cubot asked.

"Probably to take care of those remaining heroic losers." Flux said before Classic Sonic went rolling at them.

"What the?" Eggman said as Classic Sonic hit him. "I don't have time for this." Eggman said.

"Neither do I. I need to perfect my latest weapon." Flux said turning to leave.

Flux and Eggman took off in different directions.

"Uh… now what, do we go after Flux or Eggman?" Tails asked before seeing Classic Sonic go after Eggman. "Should have guessed."

Classic Sonic rushed after Eggman as he piloted his Eggmobile.

"It never fails, you try to get rid of one Sonic, another one comes to try and even things!" Eggman said. "Well...how about this?" he said as out of his craft came a buzzsaw on a chain as it swung back and forth. "Hahaha! My genius is so amazing I even scare myself."

"But that means you miscalculated, that's a failure in my book." Tails said over the intercom.

"To surpass expectation is the sign of a true leader. I wouldn't expect you to understand...OW!" Eggman said as Classic Sonic banged him on his Eggmoblie. "Okay, enough of this! Egg Dragoon...GO!"

A large robot with dragonic wings and talons soon rose out of a chasm as Eggman entered it as he laughed, starting off by firing rounds from the gun on the right arm.

But the Classic Sonic was dodging each shot as it was knocking loose large boulders. Classic Sonic then jumped on each one as they hit Eggman.

"Not bad for a pint sized Sonic. But the Egg Dragoon's combat is only 10% lost." Eggman said.

"You're lying." Tails said.

"You won't have to wait long to find out." Eggman said continuing to press the attack.

Classic Sonic was more used to battling his Eggman as he used different weapons on the Eggmoblie, and the occasional usage of a mech. This was something entirely new to him. But somehow despite this, he was able to triumph over the Modern Eggman very quickly, forcing the doctor on the retreat.

"Yes! We did it!" Tails said.

"Hohoho! Look at you! Looking like you have a chance to win. It's adorable. Almost makes me feel bad we will ever have this little dance again. In just three days, our plan will have gotten rid of the bothersome lot of you." Eggman said.

"Just three days? Thats plenty of time for Sonic and the others." Tails said.

"Don't get so cocky to early, Tails." Hovernyan said. "I feel there's a lot to this plan. What is it?"

"If I told you, it wouldn't be a surprise. You know what they say, the anticipation of the end is worse than the end itself. Not in this case though probably. Mwahahahaha!" Eggman laughed as he took off.

"Well that was certainly an interesting encounter." Hovernyan said.

"We have to find Sonic and the others and give the resistance an update on Eggman, tell them what we know." Tails said as Classic Sonic nodded. "They said that Sonic and David were in the Mystic Jungle. Maybe they're still there."

"Probably." Hovernayn said. "But let us not waste time talking about it and go there ourselves."

We later turn to Mystic Jungle as the Recruit and Shuichi were looking over the area where they saw a strange ruby on the ground and picked it up.

"Hmm… That's the ruby that was on Infinite, right? Why's it laying here?" Shuichi asked. "Did Infinite somehow drop this prototype during the fight?"

The rookie nods, thinking it may be possible. Soon, they see Classic Sonic and Tails reach them.

"Uh...have we met before?" Tails asked the rookie before seeing Shuichi. "Shuichi Saihara? I wasn't expecting you here after what happened on Danganronpa."

"Trust me, I wasn't expecting to be here, either." Shuichi said. "But I owed David for saving me, Maki and Himiko from the Ultimate Academy, so here I am."

"So you're with the resistance. I have to come with you. I need to see Sonic." Tails said.

As this, the four of them made it back to the Resistance Base.

"Sonic!" Tails called out.

"Tails!" Sonic said. "And...you? It's been generations since I saw you." Sonic said to Classic Sonic who gave a thumbs up.

"Hovernyan?" Hope asked.

"We needed a Sonic….any Sonic would do. Even the classic kind." Hovernyan said.

"Sonic, guys, we have problems. We ran into Eggman and Flux. They say they have some plan that will destroy us all in three days." Tails said.

"Three days, huh? A lot can happen at that time." Sonic said.

"Normally I laugh at an Eggman plan, but considering what's happened, what is it?" Knuckles said.

"Guys, can't we discuss this later. Shadow is tearing apart our forces in the city. They need reinforcements." Vector said.

"Shadow? Haven't heard from him in years." Ulrich said. "The last time we saw him was when we were fighting Dark Pit."

"And now he's on Eggman's side? Something's off." Odd said.

"Yeah, when it comes to Shadow, he wouldn't just go straight to Eggman." Zoro said.

"Maybe he's being controlled by that strange power." Silver said.

"It's possible, but we need to find him to be sure." Ichiro said.

"Leave it to me. Talking Shadow down is one of my specialties." Sonic said.

Sonic then ran off on his own into the city where he saw Shadow attacking the soldiers the before noticing Sonic.

"What gives Shadow?" Sonic asked as Shadow charged at him with a kick prepared.

"Chaos Control!" a voice shouted as time stopped for a moment before another Shadow knocked the other away as it vanished.

"Another Shadow?" Sonic asked.

"That one was a fake." Shadow said.

"A fake?" Sonic asked before he and the real Shadow returned to base.

"Infinite has the power to create virtual reality replicas of other beings." Shadow said.

"Virtual Reality? So other you, Metal, Zavok and Chaos?" Jeremie asked.

"All replicas. However, despite being fake, their power is very close to their originals. And Infinite can create an unending number of them." Shadow said.

"Again, another example of why he's called Infinite." Rainbow said.

"His name means many things. One of which being hhes to do almost anything with his power." Shadow said.

"He can make clones of himself and enemies we've fought, he can summon these red block things, can fly and even bend reality." Amy said.

"In short...we have no shot of winning as long as Infinite is around." Jexi said.

"Not yet at least. If we can find out what makes that ruby of his tick, we might have a way to counter its effects." David said.

"Rouge is working on finding the data for the item Infinite uses." Shadow said. "She'll need time."

"For now we focus on Eggman's forces." Knuckles said.

"So where do we hit next?" Nana asked.

"Two places. Eggman's forces are weak in Metropolis right now. A chance to take the capital. While also our troops in another part of our world are being torn apart by Metal Sonic." Espio said.

"Before we take the capital, it'd be the wisest choice to take down Metal first. He's basically a one man army machine." Sunset said.

"And people say I worry too much." David said.

"Once we take the capital, Metal Sonic won't be much to worry about." Knuckles said.

"He's right. This could be our only chance." Shuichi said.

"Shuichi, you don't mind going with the rookie in this, right?" David asked giving Shuichi a Wispon. "I have a feeling he will need your help in this. If not for our sakes, do it for Kaede...and Kaito."

"Okay. I'll help him in any way I can." Shuichi said. "And if we're lucky...we might have freed this world too."


	5. Shuichi's Resolve

In the confines of the Resistance base, Kirumi was laying in the medical room. Her outfit was still torn up from the time in the execution, still cut all over.

Due to the amount of wounds received at the hands of the Strand of Agony, Kirumi had lost a large amount of blood. She was stabilized after the killing game had ended, but she needed a major transfusion to keep her alive. Her Blood type was B, so the only choice they had was David.

"Me? Why does it have to be my blood?" David asked.

"Because you're the only one here that's revealed to have type B blood." Chopper said. "She's stable, but she needs about a good amount of it. Besides, I figured you would want to do this considering you helped save her life."

"True, but if my blood is transfused, she'll be part-lunarian too." David said.

"We don't know that for sure, but we don't have a lot of options. If she doesn't get this now, she won't last for much longer.." Chopper said.

David sighed at this. Sure's her killing Ryoma was pretty sick to just think about, but he's not the type to leave people to die. "Alright. I'll do it."

"Good. Just lie down and I'll set it all up." Chopper said as he grabbed the equipment and began hooking it up.

"So...you've done this before right?" David asked.

"Twice. Once was for Sanji and one of the human residents of Fishman Island. The other was for Luffy and Jimbei." Chopper said searching for a blood vein on David before putting in the IV.

"I guess thats good experience, right?" David asked.

"I'm a doctor. It's my job to save people. I'll save Kirumi because it's my dream...I'm gonna be the doctor that can cure any disease." Chopper said. "And you already know what your dream is."

"Yeah. To help people be free from their despair." David said.

"Okay, we're starting now." Chopper said as blood was entering the IV on David and going into a large bag as it was soon flowing down an IV going into Kirumi. "So far so good. It'll be over in a few minutes. After you both will need rest after a procedure like this."

"Right. So I guess that means I'm out of Metropolis. Hope Shuichi and the others can pick up the slack." David said.

"Don't worry. He's with the Rookie and he's got a weapon. I'm sure he'll be fine." Chopper said.

"I'm just worried because Shuichi isn't much of a fighter. His specialty is detective work." David said.

"He'll pull through. Like you said, if not for us, he'll do it for Kaede and Kaito's sakes." Chopper said.

"I did say that." David said. "Knowing him...that'll be what he does."

Meanwhile in Metropolis…

Shuichi was running across the city with the rookie as they blasted at any robot coming their way, things were going good until Infinite himself appeared before them.

"More ants to crush. I wonder if this world can even offer me a real challenge." Infinite said. "And as if to answer, the world sends me two snivelling children."

"Sonic and David couldn't play with you right now, so you'll have to deal with us." Shuichi said.

"So you intend to fight and die here, is that it? I have no qualms with that." Infinite said. "You've seen your fair share of death so you dying yourself will not make much of a difference."

Shuichi couldn't help but feel intimidated by Infinite's words, until he recalled his memories with Kaede and Kaito.

"I believe in you, so you believe in yourself." Kaede's voice said.

"The impossible is possible! All you have to do is make it so!" Kaito's voice said.

"Tsumugi said those were lies...but I don't think she even knows what they really meant. I'm not scared of you, Infinite. I'm fighting for the sake of those who couldn't make it." Shuichi said.

"Fine. I will teach you fear, then pain and then...well at least the fear and pain will end then." Infinite said.

Shuichi stood firm and clutched his Lightning Wispon. The recruit had his own wispon ready, Asteroid.

They then sped off around Metropolis, Infinite using his power to manipulate the city to his will. The recruit was frightened as he clutched the ruby before a surge went out making Infinite's attacks miss.

"What is this?" Infinite said before Shuichi struck him from behind with Ivory Lightning.

"Take this!" Shuichi said landing a shocking strike from behind.

"Grrr. I forgot how desperately the weak cling to survive." Infinite said.

"You would know. You were once weak yourself, I'm sure." Shuichi said.

"Me...weak?" Infinite said before shuddering. "How dare you...remind me of those days." he said in anger before activating the ruby as he mercilessly attacked Shuichi and the recruit.

"Look out!" Shuichi said as he blocked for the rookie and took the hit.

"No matter. Only two days remain. It won't be much longer now." Infinite said before leaving them.

Shuichi was weakly coughing as he looked to the rookie. "Sorry...about that. I just could let anyone else die. You know what I mean?"

The recruit shook his head yes as he helped Shuichi up. They then got a transmission on the comm.

"This is Leia. Infinite's power has drove the operation into chaos. All forces, fall back!" Leia said.

"Roger that, Leia. All forces, fall back. Operation Big Wave has failed." Knuckles said.

"You heard him. Let's get out of here." Shuichi said.

The rookie agreed as the two retreated back to base.

"Well That was something. Jexi was right, as long as Flux and Eggman have Infinite, they're unstoppable." Hope said.

"Not quite." Shuichi said. "While the rookie and I were fighting him, the prototype ruby we had reacted and helped us avoid his illusions."

"I see. That's why Eggman and Flux wanted the prototypes destroyed. They can counter the real ruby." Tails said.

"So the rook has our game changer. I like it." Hope said.

"But we'll need to prepare if we're gonna have any chance at Infinite." Jack said.

"And then there's Metal Sonic. We still need to do something about him." Himiko said.

"Wait… Where are David and Chopper?" Sectonia asked.

"A blood transfusion for Kirumi. Chopper knows how to perform it and David was the only one revealed to have B type blood so far." Nami said.

"He'll be out of action for awhile until he's recovered." Jexi said.

"He's been out of action since fighting Infinite in the Mystic Jungle. Is he going to be okay?" Himiko asked.

"Chopper's the best doctor we know. David's in good hands." Dan said.

"We gotta keep fighting until he's back in tip top shape. After...we'll go and take this war right to Eggman's face." Sonic said.

"That's what we do." Hope said.

"And time's not on our side. If we don't turn this around in two days...we all die." Zelos said.


	6. Metal Madness

It was a few days as Kirumi finally woke up, and she did so in a jolt of adrenaline.

"I won't die!" Kirumi said as she sat up on the gurney. "Oh… it was only a nightmare."

"Bad dreams, huh?" Sonic asked as he walked up with a few of the heroes and resistance. Shuichi, Maki and Himiko were present as well.

"Shuichi...Maki, and Himiko? What happened? The last thing I remember was falling after going through a tortuous climb." Kirumi said.

"It's...kind of a long story." Shuichi said.

"Let's just say before you kicked the bucket, the guy taking a nap next to you saved your life in an exisal." Knuckles said.

"You were badly wounded after the attempted execution, we had to perform a transfusion on you or else you'd die. That boy next to you is the donor." Chopper said.

"I see. So, he saved me?" Kirumi asked.

"There were others with type B blood, but we had to think fast." Chopper said.

"Before we fill you in on what's going on, we're about to drop a bombshell on you. That killing game where you killed Ryoma...it was all fake." Maki said.

"Nothing but a TV show meant to entertain the masses and satisfy a producer's greed. He created fake memories and backstories for all of us. You may not even be the acting Prime Minister of Japan." Shuichi said.

"This...is a lot to take in, but the fact you three escaped meant that the show is finally shut down for good." Kirumi said.

"Not just them, there was one more." Himiko said.

"One more…? Ah, Gonta!" Kirumi said.

A minute later in Gonta's Quarters…

"Kirumi! Gonta so happy you recovered!" Gonta said, very pleased that Kirumi was alive. But he was wearing a strange mask.

"Uh...Gonta? What's with the mask?" Sunset asked.

"Yeah, why you hiding your face, big guy?" Rainbow asked.

"It's a medical face mask. It's suppose to reduce the swelling caused by those hornets. He'll be fine after 3 more weeks." Chopper said.

"Yes. Gonta thank doctor for kindness." Gonta said.

"Stupid! I'm not happy you thanked me or anything." Chopper said dancing.

"Don't mind that. He does this whenever someone compliments him." Jexi said.

"Gonta, we're just glad to see you okay." Shuichi said.

"Shuichi? If you're here, does that mean Danganronpa finally over?" Gonta asked.

"Yep. Off the air for good." Shuichi said.

"Gonta glad you all okay. But Gonta sorry he couldn't help you." Gonta said.

"You kidding? You've been a major help to the resistance and I'm pretty sure that makes up for your unconsciousness during the last parts of Danganronpa." Vector said.

"Yes. We wouldn't be able to gain some of the footholds around the world if it wasn't for you." Silver said.

"Wait, Gonta was actually out in the field? I thought he didn't like fighting." Hope asked.

"Oh right. You were kidnapped during that time. Gonta got to work the moment we explained the situation to him. He's been working hard to help stop Eggman and the Universal Villains." Knuckles said.

"Gonta...needed to make up for how stupid Gonta was." Gonta said.

"It wasn't your fault for killing Miu, you just…" Shuichi said.

"Miu still alive now, if Gonta listened closely to explanation of Virtual World." Gonta said.

"But she would've killed Kokichi and escaped on her own because we wouldn't know he was killed in the Virtual World." Maki said.

"Oh, Gonta see. Gonta not like fighting, but... If there's any other way to help, Gonta will do it. Gonta owes Bee lady for saving from metal mantis, so Gonta decided to ask to join Brave Adventurers." Gonta said. "So Gonta ask you like Gentleman, David...can Gonta join team?"

"It's a funny thing." David said. "That happens to be how I first met Sectonia."

"Hm? Sectiona... Save David?" Gonta asked Sectonia.

"That's right. It gave him the feeling that we were brought together for a reason." Sectonia said.

"And for that reason, I'll be glad to have you come along." David said.

"Gonta will not disappoint." Gonta said. "By the way, how you feeling?"

"My bloodstream is regulating, but I'm still going to be out for a bit." David said.

"For now...we need to deal with Metal Sonic. Our forces can't take much more. Sonic, rookie, you two should go at him together." Knuckles said.

"No worries. I'll tear apart that fake fake hedgehog." Sonic said.

"Fake fake?" Queen asked.

"Cause he's a copy of me that's also a virtual reality copy." Sonic said.

"Virtual Reality?" Kirumi asked.

"Oh, right. You just got up. Long story short, this enigmatic enemy called Infinite is using the Phantom Ruby to create virtual reality constructs of Sonic's past enemies." Himiko said.

"Though they're fakes, they're about as powerful as their original counterparts, which is a big problem for us." Knuckles said.

"This could be a tough fight, you sure the rookie and you can handle it?" Zoro asked.

"You got nothing to worry about, when this guy and I team up, nothing is impossible. Let's go." Sonic said as he and the rookie ran out.

"It reminds me of a line Kaito once said." Shuichi said. "The impossible is possible. All you have to do is make it so."

"You sure seem to hold your memories of Kaede and Kaito very dearly." Sectonia said.

"Yeah. That's the very reason I was able to stand up to Infinite." Shuichi said. "And one of the reasons I have faith Sonic and the rookie can beat him."

Over to Sonic and the rookie…

"Okay...we're in the area. No sign of Metal…" Sonic began before cubes were forming before him into a large Metal Sonic. "Guess that's due to the Phantom Ruby too. Man, Eggman invented something annoying this time."

The rookie nodded as they ran after Metal Sonic, who fired off beams of energy and projectiles. The two of them were dodging them as they homing attacked him as well as blasted him with the asteroid wispon. Metal was soon beginning to spark as the two jumped.

"When we join forces, the sky's the limit." Sonic said as he and the rookie joined hands. "Double Boost!" Sonic said as they moved at an incredible speed right through Metal Sonic, breaking him into bits of blocks.

"Well, we were like a well oiled machine fighting a...well oiled machine." Sonic said as he and the rookie fistbumped.

Back at the base…

"Good." Espio said. "That was Sonic. Metal Sonic has been destroyed."

"This should be a big boost in morale for the resistance. Even though that Metal Sonic was fake." Kirumi said wearing rainboots and bandages over her torn maid uniform. "And I definitely need to change, but any spare clothing was at the academy."

"We can worry about it later. Right now, our other operation is underway." Knuckles said as Franky appeared onscreen.

"This is bomb squad. All bombs have been set on the weak points of the Death Egg." Franky said. "Escaping now."

"Bombs?" Kirumi asked.

"The Death Egg is powering the Phantom Ruby somehow...so we're taking out the whole thing." Knuckles said.

As a shuttle was leaving the Death Egg, it soon exploded into a million pieces right in the sky as all watched it.

"Well….that's a bit of a shock." Flux said.

"Those resistance pests and their clever little plots. They're like something on your shoe you can't scrape off." Eggman said.

"It appears they've taken our legs out from under us." Orbot said.

"I don't have legs. Neither do you, dude." Cubot said.

"Don't remind me, dude." Orbot said.

"Five more hours until the plan is executed. We're making a tactical retreat back to Metropolis." Flux said.

"And by tactical retreat, you mean flee with our tails between our legs. That plan does not settle with me." Infinite said.

"Just follow us." Eggman said.

"They may have taken out the Death Egg...but our plans are far from over." Flux said smiling evilly. "Won't be too much longer...before I crush those heroes under my heel."


	7. Infinite's Last Stand!

"Okay. With the Death Egg gone and the Phantom Ruby weakened...its time for us to stage our final part...a full on assault on Metropolis and against Eggman's base." Knuckles said.

"Yeah, it's time for the final assault! We're gonna take back Mobius!" Akane said.

"Now...no cockiness from any of you. This is our last chance to save the world. If we screw up here, it'll end very badly. That's why we're gonna risk everything we have to save the world." Knuckles said.

"Couldn't have said it better myself, Knuckles." David said. "I'm feeling a lot better and ready to go full throttle."

"Don't push yourself, David. It's do or die." Hope said.

"You don't think we don't know that. He, like all of us, are gonna give it our all." Jexi said.

"Yeah. We may not have been able to stop Infinite the first time we came to this world...but thanks to our slow rise...we can definitely take the world back." Rainbow said.

"If this is to be our last stand, then we will make Eggman, Flux and the Universal Villains remember it." Sheena said.

"What are we waiting for? Let's march on out." Lloyd said.

And so the heroes came with the resistance to Metropolis, the site of which would be the final battle. Facing the resistance was a huge army of clone Shadows, Zavoks, Chaos, and Metal Sonics. And leading them was Infinite.

"This is it. Our final stand. No holding back. Attack!" Knuckles shouted as the Resistance charged against Eggman's forces. Each one attacking in their own way as they got closer and closer to Infinite.

"Hey there, Infinite. Did ya miss me?" Sonic asked.

"Why yes I did. I've been envisioning about finishing you all off once and for all." Infinite said as the Phantom Ruby let out a large burst that knocked most of the heroes off their feet.

"The Phantom Ruby still has this much power?" Shuichi asked. "That means there's a backup power source for it."

"Gotta hand it to Eggman and Flux on this one. They really thought this through." David said. "Shuichi, can you and the rookie search for that power source?"

"We could, but what about all of you?" Shuichi asked.

"Don't worry. They will all be going to oblivion now." Infinite said before shots were fired at him. "What? Who dares?" he said before a red and yellow robot landed.

"Target reconfirmed! Activate extermination mode! Payback is inevitable." the robot said.

"Omega. You joined us? Awesome." Rouge said.

"The interruptions never end. It's time I finished this." Infinite said activating the Phantom Ruby as appearing in the sky was a gigantic sun.

"Oh this is not good…" Himiko said.

"Don't worry about us, Shuichi! Go!" David said, causing Shuichi to nod and head off, Wispon in hand.

"Nyahahaha! There's no use running, burn to ashes!" Eggman said.

"The sun will fall, all of you will burn. There is no escape. And from the ruins will be the Universal Villains dream world….Fluxtopia, baby!" Flux said.

"Yes, Well...about that." Eggman said before Flux pointed a gun at him.

"It's Fluxtopia...end of story." Flux said.

"What the?" Eggman said.

"You think I wasn't prepared for a betrayal? I'm constantly surrounded by dangerous enemies. I'm always packing heat." Flux said.

"Says the man who can't even put together a solid plan. At least mine were solid before I met you! Nowadays, you're just a second rate villain who gets slapped in the face!" Eggman said.

"Uh-oh… Is that mutiny among the ranks I'm hearing?" David asked slyly.

"Shut up, Ice Kid!" Flux said.

"You never were good at making friends, Flux. And now I can see why." David said.

"Grrr. Look, we're taking over as a team. It's Fluxtopia and we're dealing with it. Now can we see Jexi, Hopeless, Ice Kid and the other heroes whose names I don't bother to remember burn to ashes?" Flux asked.

"Your ego always was your biggest downfall, Flux." David said as behind Flux, Shuichi and the rookie were making their way to the Phantom Ruby.

"Ohhohoho!" Flux laughed. "They think they can stop us? The sun will drop long before they reach Infinite."

Shuichi and the rookie continued to run as he looked up. "We're not gonna make it in time." Shuichi said.

The rookie then looked at the ruin and at the phony ruby in his hands. He then looked determined as he broke off from Shuichi and charged into the large sun.

"Don't stop for anything! Go!" Shuichi said.

"Three..two...one!" Flux and Eggman said as the sun began to drop just as the rookie used the phony ruby. With its power, the sun soon vanished from sight. "Huh?"

"Alright! They did it!" Petra said.

The rookie soon collapsed on the ground as they dropped the ruby as it shattered.

"But...how? I thought we destroyed all the prototypes." Flux said.

"A costly oversight." Shuichi said as he helped the rookie up. "That's why I made sure to check and double-check, like any good detective would."

"Blast you!" Eggman said before looking to Flux. "So...about the whole trying to betray you thing…"

"I'll overlook it if we still get rid of these no good heroes." Flux said.

"Deal." Eggman said.

"Go! This could be our only chance at taking down Infinite!" David said.

"Already on it! It's payback time!" Sonic said as he and David rushed to Infinite's location.

"Infinite is strong enough to deal with them easily. The remaining forces...eliminate the others!" Flux ordered.

Sonic and David soon came face to face with Infinite himself.

"The Phantom Ruby's power may have been weakened, but I still have enough power to smash you both into jelly." Infinite said.

"We prefer to let our skills do the talking. Time to put up or shut up, Infinite!" David said as he went into Ice Reaper Claw mode.

"I beat you before. You just don't learn, do you?" Infinite asked summoning the Ruby's power.

"Did you really think I'd use my full power when I don't know what you're capable of? I'm not a fool." David said. "This form is only my first-stage transformation!"

"You were holding back for the sake of gauging my power. Foolish, but clever." Infinite said. "What would you like your epitaphs to read? The Blue Blunder and the boy of foolish ice seem most fitting."

"Why not here dozes the masked clown? Might as well write one for the person that needs one, right?" Sonic said as they battled.

"It seems I can't afford to pull any punches." David said as he went into Sapphire God Mode. "This is my full transformation. Sorry I didn't use it before, but I'm still getting used to this one."

"It will not matter in the end. I will destroy you all the same." Infinite said.

"Doubt it. This guy's a real powerhouse when he uses that mode." Sonic said.

"I promised a friend of mine I'd clock you good. And the last thing I want to do is break a promise." David said as fired icy beams at Infinite.

"Child's pl-" Infinite said about to use the Phantom Ruby before being hit. "What? He's faster than the Phantom Ruby?"

"That's impressive." Sonic said.

A wire then brushed past Infinite, revealing it to be Shuichi and the rookie.

"Sorry to have kept you guys waiting." Shuichi said before seeing David's Sapphire God Mode. "Whoa! That's new. It must be some kind of transformation."

"Sapphire God Mode. My ace in the hole. I only use it in dire situations." David said. "Now, let's take him down, all of us together!"

"Time for us to team up. It doesn't matter what's in our way, we'll just Blast Em all away!" Sonic said as he leaped into the air and grabbed Shuichi.

"Wait, Sonic! I don't do this kind of thing!" Shuichi said.

"You'll be fine, just ice your steps right. Double Boost!" Sonic said as he and Shuichi suddenly became super charged and dashed right through Infinite, sending him tumbling to the ground.

"Now, land the final strike!"

"You're damn right I will!" David said as his fist is coated in ice. "This...is for all of the lives that were lost in your madness!" David said as the punch landed.

"Grrr…" Infinite said as it looked like he was glitching. "What? Wait! I can still fight. I can…" Infinite said before he was pulled into the tower.

"Well, this was a shock. We didn't believe Infinite could lose." Flux said.

"Your game is over. You have nothing left against us." David said.

"Oh...the game is far from over. Infinite may be down...but the fight is far from over." Flux said laughing.


	8. Final Bout! Death Egg Robot and Flux!

"Eggman, Flux, the battle is over! You lost! Surrender now, and this won't get ugly for you!" Erza said.

"Oh I am so scared….not." Flux said as a large robot soon rose from the confines of the large base.

"And I'm not afraid either. After all...a winner keeps their trump card hidden till the end." Eggman said.

"Is that a… Death Egg Robot?" Tails said.

"It is, and so much more. By overclocking the power output on the Phantom Ruby, this Death Egg Robot has become super charged." Eggman said.

"Guys, what's going on up there?" Vector said on the comm. "The enemies aren't getting less, there's more of them!"

"Sightings confirm Shadow, Metal Sonic, Zavok, Chaos, Infinite. Thousands of them." Vera said.

"See….we're still in the winners' circle chumps." Flux said.

"Not for long. Your plan is going to end up like all the others. With you two standing over your own piles of scrap wondering why you failed so badly." David said.

"Oh I doubt it. You get to be the warm up for my creation while Sonic and his little pals get wasted by Eggman." Flux said strapping on a strange pack as out of it popped out six large arms. "Like it? It was made from taking apart that Hedlok thing."

"Hedlok was still a creation. But what're you gonna do with extra arms?" Hope said before one was launched at him. "Spectrum…" he began before a surge of energy similar to the Phantom Ruby was sent out making the fist faster as it socked him.

"Did I forget to mention these arms not only counter you...they also have the powers of the phantom ruby incorporated into each one." Flux said smiling.

"So… That's how it's going to be, huh? Let's go, Shuichi! One more round!" David said as he entered Sapphire God Mode.

"Alright. Let's do it! Shuichi said.

(Cue- Sonic Forces- Fist Bump)

David and Shuichi charged at Flux as he fired supersonic fists powered by the Phantom Ruby as they missed them, and Hope found all six coming his way as he rolled out just in time.

"If Infinite said that my Sapphire God Mode is faster than the Phantom Ruby, then… Shuichi, I'll counter his attacks. You do the striking." David said.

"Hope you make a good distraction." Shuichi said as David charged.

"Oh no! What am I gonna do? I have six arms and two opponents? What ever shall I do?" Flux said sarcastically before going for both at once.

"Please." David said as he zip through and countered both of them. "You know, I almost pity you, Flux. Almost."

"Likewise." Flux said sucker punching David from behind, but David shattered into ice. "What the?"

"Surprise!" David said as he landed an uppercut from below.

"How did…?" Flux asked.

"Like that? I can make ice clones of myself." David said as all six of Flux's fists come at him. "Now, Shuichi!"

Shuichi jumped off David's back and fired a shot from the Asteroid Wispon.

"You got him, Shuichi! Score one for the Underdog!" Hope cheered.

"I've got the entire world in my hand, and now I'm about to lose it to a flimsy detective? This is impossible!" Flux said.

"The impossible is possible! All you have to do is make it so!" Shuichi said.

"Damn...knew I should have started with this." Flux said pressing a button as a shield surrounded him. "Now...come and hurt me, brats!"

"That is so like you, Flux. Always hiding behind your toys to make up for the fact you have no reliable allies." David said. "No wonder Eggman can't stand you right now." David said as he fired an energy blast.

"So what if I have to hide? It's my best attribute." Flux said.

"Acting like a coward? Well, at least it suits you." David said as he dodged the blast that was sent back.

"Ha! Like it? It takes anything shot at me and sends it back with three times the power!" Flux said.

"But did you really think I'd let myself be hit by my own attack? You really do have an ego problem. An even worse one than Hope." David said.

"Hey, don't compare me to Hopeless. He's a nothing except an annoyance. You annoy me too. But it doesn't matter because you and the loser detective can't touch me. I'm invincible!" Flux said.

"If I had 1000 yen every time I heard that." David said.

"It's true! I can take you and Hopeless! Heck, I could probably waste Jexi too. Get rid of three problems at once!" Flux said as he suddenly feels his shield going down from Shuichi's Lightning Wispon.

"Word of advice: Always focus on the fight. Take it away, Shuichi!" David said as Shuichi switches to the Drill. "Oh, it's about to get Gurren Lagann up here."

"I don't get the reference." Flux said as the drill was going into the shield. "Oh now I get it." he said as Shuichi was taking damage. "You idiot. You're gonna destroy your own body before you even crack part one of the shield!"

"That pain is nothing compared to what I've seen." Shuichi said. "Because I have something that you'll never have!"

"What's that? Lousy deduction?!" Flux said.

"Wrong. The will of all of my friends that laid their hopes in me. I'm not just fighting for my own sake, but for Kaede, for Kaito, for everyone that died in that tragic Killing Game!" Shuichi declared as his drill powered up and blasted a hole through the shield. He then fell over.

(end song)

"Crap. Eh. Just one hole. Not much…" Flux said before it started to crack apart. "Uh...oh…." Flux said before it shattered. "Okay so the loser broke my shield. No matter. I still have my boxers!" Flux said before they fell apart. "What the hell? That doesn't even make any sense." he said before David and Hope were advancing on him. "No! Stay back! Both of you! I'm still in charge! I'm gonna rule this world! I'm…" Flux said before being knocked out.

"Going to take a nice little nap and wait for the cops." Jexi said standing over him.

"Jexi? When did you…" Hope began.

"I've been watching the whole time. I could have stepped in at any point, but I wanted to see what Shuichi had in him." Jexi said.

Shuichi then weakly got back up as David got to him to help him up. "Is he…?"

"Yep. Down and out. You were amazing out there, Shuichi. Kaede and Kaito would be proud." Jexi said.

"Thanks." Shuichi said.

"As for the battle between Sonic and Eggman, well… I guess we can all tell how that ended." David said.

"Let's face it, Sonic always wins." Hope said. "Hey, guys, can i ask you something? Do you guys think I'm really weak, like Flux said? Lately All i do is get in the way. Do I even deserve to stand by you two, after all I've done?"

"What makes you say that? Oh… It's Zoro, isn't it?" David asked.

"Look, you screw up a lot. And I mean a lot, but in the end you always somehow find a way to fix the mess. You may make mistakes, but you are anything but dead weight." Jexi said.

"He's right. No matter what jam you get yourself into, you always manage to pull yourself through in the end." David said.

"Thanks guys." Hope said. "Zoro's wrong, I'm not weak. My power comes from my friends. We all live by those words a good friend once said."

"He never called you weak, just that you cause trouble. But...good enough I guess." Jexi said.

"So, where should we go next? I hear the Alola region's lovely this time of year. Plus, i think Leonis is trying to re-do his summoners exam. Figured since he's cast off his family history, we could cheer him on." Hope said.

"Uh...Hope….you remember he was expelled right?" Jexi asked.

"Oh…" Hope said. "But, Alola's still a good idea, right?"

"Maybe we'll heading there, soon than we think." David said before remembering the image he saw after the events with the Mirages.

"For now, we can think of our next move." Jexi said.

"Hey, guys. Do you remember what Marth said after the events with Fortuna Entertainment?" David said.

"Yeah. He had a vision of a future war occurring." Jexi said. "He listed different swords. Falchion, another Falchion, Yato, Siegfried and Raijinto."

"And I have a feeling Yellow will be calling us real soon." David said.

"Wait...did you say Siegfried?" Hope asked. "That's Xander's weapon."

"You know who it belongs to?" David asked.

"Yeah. I was cared by the family of Nohr after being dropped there by ShadeMan when he stole my memory." Hope said.

"Sounds rough." David said.

"We visited the world of Fire Emblem twice. We've seen a lot of strange stuff." Jexi said. "And Raijinto and Yato...those are Ryoma and Corrin. Falchion references Marth and the other...either Lucina or Chrom."

"Most likely Chrom." Hope said.

"And with this talk of loyalist groups going around, things are about to get stranger in there." David said.

"Yes. It's likely that there's one planning to enter this future war." Jexi said.

"Sooner than you think." a voice said as standing near them was Yellow himself.

"Yep. Knew he'd come get us." David said.

"As you say, after thousands of years, a war involving the other worlds is going to take place in my universe." Yellow said.

"You mean the Fire Emblem worlds, right?" Hope asked.

"Yes. Heroes from other worlds will gather there and will carve a path of heroism and justice." Yellow said.

"Think we'll see our friends from the Yomi incident there?" David asked.

"Not sure, but those two...they will likely see the faces of those they have met before." Yellow said.

"Come to think of it...why is Lucina not here?" Hope asked.

"Yeah. I didn't see her anywhere among the resistance." Jexi said.

"Because she has been called to a higher purpose. No doubt she will be involved with this war." Yellow said. "Same with the heroes who wield the swords mentioned."

"The Warrior Universe loyalist group being involved could potentially mean allies of the Hobbyists. We have no time to waste." David said.

"In that case, when this business is over here, go to the Warrior Universe and head for the Kingdom of Aytolis. That is where it will begin." Yellow said.

"Right. It won't take long." David said. "I think there's someone that Shuichi here would like to talk to before we leave."

"That's right. With Sonic and the others coming back with us, someone has to watch this world while they're gone. That someone is the Recruit, I guess." Hope said.

"I'm not sure what you're talking about, but I'll leave you to it." Yellow said vanishing.

As the teams get ready to leave, Shuichi meets with the Recruit at the square.

"Well, I guess this is goodbye. We made a great team out there, you know?" Shuichi asked causing the rookie to nod. "You keep this world in good shape while we're gone, okay?"

The recruit nodded and gave Shuichi all the varieties of Wispons. "Really? You… you want me to have these? Thanks."

"You keep this world safe." Hope said.

The rookie shook his head yes as he ran off.

"So...I take it this means we're ready to depart?" Kirumi asked.

"Yep. With Eggman defeated and the world free, there isn't much need for a resistance right now." Knuckles said.

"That's right. Just the relief efforts and restoring the world to what it once was." Silver said. "It'll be back to how it used to be in no time."

"Hope the rookie can handle the world's defense and repair on his own. Though he isn't a rookie any more." David said.

"Yeah. He's become a real hero." Jexi said. "But for now...destiny calls us elsewhere."

"Same here. I'll be doing a little stealing spree in the Magic Universe." Jack said.

"Careful you don't get caught." Hope said.

"Please, I'm not an amateur like you." Jack said holding a belt as Hope's pants fell. "I'm a master thief." he said running off.

"You've got to be kidding me. Again?" Hope said. "I'm not gonna forget this, Jack!"

"You better not...or next time, I might steal your whole ship." Jack smirked as he disappeared from sight.

"He won't get that so easily." Hope said. "That brother of mine...I dunno what to do with him."

And so an action packed adventure on Sonic's world has come to an end. But fear not, you'll see our heroes next time in…

Dimensional Heroes Revolution: Fire Emblem Warriors.

And if you are a fan of the Phantom Thieves, you can catch them in…

Jack: Thieving Magic.


End file.
